1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive seat which allows a child seat to be securely mounted thereon. More specifically, the invention is directed to an automotive seat of the type having a pair of seat back portions and a center back portion defined therebetween, which provides a shape retaining effect in a lower region of the center back portion and also allows a child seat to be lockably connected with that lower region of center back portion.
2. Description of Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, there has been known a rear seat for use in an automobile, which is of the type including a pair of seat back portions (SB) (SB) and a center back portion (CTR) defined between the two seat back portions (SB) (SB), wherein an armrest (AR) is rotatably provided to that center back portion (CTR). Designation (SC) denotes a seat cushion.
As can be seen in FIG. 2, the armrest (AR) is rotatably connected at its lower end portion with the center back portion (CTR) so as to be displaceable between a storage position at the center back portion (CTR) and a use position at the seat cushion (SC), as indicated by the arrow. That is, normally, as indicated by the solid line in FIGS. 1 and 2, the armrest (AR) is set at the storage position where it rests vertically on a back board (B) of the center back portion (CTR) in a non-use sate. But, as indicated by the one-dot chain lines in FIG. 2, the armrest (AR) may be set at the use position where it rests horizontally on an upper surface of the seat cushion (SC) to thereby receive and support an arm of an occupant sitting on the seat.
In this sort of automotive seat, a space, indicated by designation (L), is given between the lower end (AR-1) of the armrest (AR) set at the aforesaid storage position and the upper surface of the seat cushion (SC). As is known, the space (L) is designed to accommodate therein a shaft (at 50) and frame elements which are associated with the armrest (AR) and is particularly designed to allow the shaft to be provided therein and extended between a pair of brackets, so that the armrest (AR) is free to rotate about the shaft between the afore-stated storage and use positions.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, this space (L) is very small because its height (H) is minimized to only allow rotation of the armrest (AR) and its depth (W) is limited by the thickness of the armrest (AR).
Such small size of space (L) can not be covered decoratively with a foam padding and the like in aesthetic fashion, because the foam padding should inevitably have a small thickness and therefore the foam padding is easy to deform into an objectionable shape.
And also, it has been considered impossible to use the small space (L) as a connection point to which a child seat of ISO standard type or the like is lockably connected.
The -ISO-standard-type child seat is designated by (C) in FIG. 2 and provided with a pair of rearward notch portions (43) and a pair of hook-like latch pieces (42), which are all formed in accordance with a standard of ISO (International Standardization Organization).
Conventionally, the Japanese Patent No. 3462142 discloses an automotive rear seat of the above-described type having two seat backs and a center back portion, and teaches a particular formation of seat cushion of the seat which enables lockable connection with the foregoing female engagement portions of child seat. According thereto, a backward end portion of seat cushion of the seat is formed with an upwardly protuberant portion which is disposed beneath the lower end of seat back and has a pair of through-holes defined therein. This upwardly protuberant portion is an upward extension of a foam padding used in the seat cushion and covered with a trim cover assembly. The pair of through-holes, formed in that upwardly protuberant portion, are adapted for allowing insertion thereinto of the respective two rearward notch portions as well as the respective two hook-like latch pieces of ISO-standard child seat. In each of those two through-holes, an engagement wire element is provided, so that each hook-like latch piece of the child seat may be engaged over each engagement wire element, thereby securing the child seat to either of the two seat backs.
But, even the Japanese prior art has no disclosure about engagement of the child seat with the center back portion, and there is no prior technical solution thereon.